Kvurian Isles
The Kvurian Isles is the collective name for a large group of islands, four in total, in the northeastern corner of Atheryin, in the Kvurian Sea They take their name after the largest island in the region, Kvurian, in turn named after Mount Kvurian, a large volcano in the center of the island. Because the islands are located in northeastern Atheryin, they are subject to large amounts of earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcanic activity. The history of the region is extremely violent and bloody, though the inhabiting countries have a tendency to form alliances in the face of outer threat. The Isles represent the largest collection of cultures and nations in the entire world, outside the citystates of Northern Atheryin. Cultures The Kvurian Isles is home to a number of races, chiefly the Dunaan of the Nokana Empire and the Dún, the Dramer, the Jarvah, and the Mhenuur. Given the extreme nature of the cultures of these races, there has been very little overlap between the four races apart from war. The Dramer of the Rekkan are peace loving scholars, traders, and scientists, and had been that way ever since their race was nearly exterminated during The Red War. Most, if not all, of the Dramer's cultural identity was stolen from them during this time period, and up to modern times it is a sore point, and the chief cause of conflict in the region. The Dramer produce most of the regions arts, given the relatively free nature of their society, compared with the other major players in the region. The Jarvah of Usareik are a warlike, slaving culture, and as such their arts and culture are extremely restricted and controlled. Their society is rife with inequality and class systems, with many of the people living within it having little or no freedom, or wealth. Their culture is a strong and proud one, valuing power over all else, and caring little about those who are left behind in their wake. The Dunaan of Nokana are somewhere in between the two, valuing above all else wealth and luxury. They are also arguably the most powerful of the four cultures, though in the past have proved incapable of controlling the region entirely. Their artisans are sponsored by wealthy individuals, rather than encouraged or persecuted by the state, as is the case in Rekkan and Usareik respectively. Crime is a problem within the nation, and punishment is severe. Their culture is chiefly an amalgamation of the races that make up it, which include the Dunaan, the Kutai, the Lyrians, Dramer, Jarvah, Aq'Ryss, and others, making their cities varied, and fractured, with a large disparity of wealth between the rich and poor. The Mhenuur of Khorrum are the spiritual corner of the Isles, relying on their shamanistic arts in most, if not all aspects of life. A society built on community values and a religion that freed them from past enslavement, they are somewhat naive towards commerce and scholarly pursuits that other cultures thrive on. The majority of Khorrum's trade is in its exotic flora and fauna exports due to its more agrarian nature, with quality craftsmen being a rarity among the Mhenuur. While blind to most international political affairs, they are not adverse to alliances, forming such with small factions such as the Oro'kaal and the Sons of Lyco; as well as trade agreements with the Dramer and Jarvah. An enduring race, they value loyalty and strength. History The region has an incredibly violent past, given the huge cultural conflicts in the region. During The Red Era, most of the world was at war in one form or another, but the most blood was spilled in the Kvurian Isles. Conflicts include The Red War, the Nokanian Invasion, the Kvurian Revolution, and hundreds of thousands, if not millions of lives were lost during it. The region is prone to begrudgingly unifying against foreign threats. Category:Regions, Countries